


Horizon

by hellwoosun



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellwoosun/pseuds/hellwoosun
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	1. Inizio

Erano passati meno di 50 anni dalla grande guerra, veniva chiamata così l'enorme susseguirsi di battaglie che per 20 anni e oltre devastarono la terra, portando morti, epidemie e rendendo il mondo un posto arido e inappropriato alla vita. I discendenti dei sopravvissuti vivevano protetti dentro a dei distretti , organizzati perfettamente per proteggere una enorme metropoli.   
Dentro alle mura c'era delle regole, molto rigide che a molti non stavano bene, ma se si voleva sopravvivere bisognava rispettarle. Gli esiliati non avevano vita facile poiché all'esterno c'erano gruppi a delinquere che rubavano e saccheggiavano senza pietà le città esterne nelle rovine.   
Poche persone potevano uscire per esplorazioni all'esterno, solo con un certo contratto si poteva.   
Vagava per ore senza una meta il ragazzo, sopra il quad che era riuscito a trovare in una città poco li vicino. Vagava per lande desolate, solo sabbia e arbusti per ore finché non gli si apriva la vista di una città distrutta che lo affascinava. I palazzi erano in bilico su se stessi, intimidivano con i rumori sinistri che il vento creava entrando dalle loro finestre rotte, quasi per sfidarlo a passargli accanto, sempre sul momento di crollargli addosso. Nessuno aveva dato spiegazioni e a nessuno interessava averle riguardanti a quei posti, zeppi di soldi, gioielli e quant'altro. Le macerie erano facili da superare e appena aveva attraversato tutto procedevo dritto fino alla città dopo, senza scrupoli o difficoltà. Non si era ancora imbattuto in bande o altro per tua fortuna.   
Passava così tanto tempo fuori dalle mura che si era abituato alle tempeste di sabbia, si era attrezzato per non fermarsi neppure oltre a quelle, anche perché amava osservare il paesaggio dopo esse, sembrava tutt'altro luogo, riusciva a scovare nuovi posti o a perderne altri.  
Quel giorno, il giovane, era stato nelle vicinanze, andando verso una città accanto alle mura. Era sulla strada principale perciò tranquillamente stava andando dritto, mangiando la sua carne secca indisturbato sotto il sole di pomeriggio, il silenzio gli dava pace in qualche modo. Si trattava di quel silenzio carico di... Non sapeva definirlo neppure lui, ma molto meglio di quello che viveva all'interno delle mura. L'unico pericolo così vicino alle mura erano le tempeste di sabbia, si sarebbe potuto ritrovare sbattuto contro di esse in mezzo secondo, perciò appena il vento inizio a sollevarsi, il ragazzo decise di rifugiarsi subito dentro ad una struttura decadente poco lontana dal tuo punto di partenza.   
Non si fece molti scrupoli ad entrare, il piano terra era sgombro da tutto, il salone era allestito solamente dall'architettura e dal marmo sotto i suoi piedi. Nessuna luce, nessun mobile. Le vetrate erano sporche e oscurate dal lercio perciò faticava entrare la luce. I suoi passi rimbombavano nel Salone, rompendo quel silenzio che era sovrano, un silenzio ancora diverso da quello esterno, quasi religioso. Incuriosito decise di salire, sapeva che i primi piani fossero instabili, ma gli piaceva tentare.   
Al secondo piano trovò varie stanze, fra cui una salone da pranzo, organizzato con 6 sedie e posate. C'era un lampadario di cristalli distrutto sulla tavola di legno imbandita, attorno solo gioielli e sporco, ma le finestre erano abbastanza pulite per illuminare tutto.   
Interessato a quei gioielli si avvicinò e ne prese un paio in mano.. con quelli sarebbe sicuramente diventato ricco, sarebbe stato in grado di provvedere a se stesso e alla famiglia che lo aveva sempre mantenuto, poteva ripagarli della loro gentilezza. Ma ovviamente sarebbe stato più semplice avere già i soldi, perciò continuò a cercare, sperando di scovare una cassaforte o qualcosa di simile.  
Parallelamente al ragazzo, un'altra figura, all'esterno delle mura era immersa nella sua quotidianità La sabbia sottile tremava flebile sotto le sue scarpe consumate, segno che era quasi il momento per scattare veloci verso il veicolo in passaggio, per portarvi a casa anche quel giorno del cibo e magari qualcos'altro di interessante.   
Era routine per il ragazzo, per la banda, e per chiunque vi fosse al di fuori di quelle mura alte ed immacolate.   
Non celava nemmeno frustrazione, preferiva vivere conoscendo la verità piuttosto che lasciarsi incantare dalle storielle di chi aveva superato quella tremenda catastrofe.   
Voi eravate i figli dei sopravvissuti, provenienti dalle oasi della nuova civiltà, eppure eravate esiliati lì fuori tra le onde aride di ciò che una volta era probabilmente qualcosa di più adatto alla vita.  
Esiliati perché in cerca di risposte, che nessuno se non uno vi avrebbe dato.   
Nessuno, perché sareste stati troppo vicini ai teatrini dei politici, troppo informati.   
Nessuno perché più di così non si può.  
Il capitano aveva accolti tutti quanti, così saggio e sensibile. In qualche modo aveva ottenuto quella conoscenza proibita, piccoli dettagli che avrebbero tolto quel poco potere a chi al momento lo stava sostenendo.   
Ma una civiltà senza radici era destinata a scivolare inesorabilmente giù per la collina, trasportata dall'acqua, dall'alluvione. Avrebbe funzionato altri 50 anni, forse. Volendo essere ottimisti...   
Non volevate farne parte.  
Non se le condizioni erano letti di bugie su cui dormire sogni beati, controllati. Era semplice in oasi così relativamente piccole.   
Avevano appena finito di saccheggiare lo stretto indispensabile: del cibo, del vino stavolta. Un bel bottino!   
Riportano tutto alla loro zona in silenzio, una villa il quale piano interrato era diventato il loro rifugio.   
Cercavano di non mostrarsi mai troppo, perciò il piano terra e il primo piano non erano affatto utilizzati. Dopotutto non era distante dalle mura della città.  
Verso sera il ragazzo si sarebbe dovuto spostare sotto alle mura per uno scambio che aveva accordato pochi giorni prima, avevano terminato le bombole del gas per il rifugio e perciò sarebbe dovuto andare lui a recuperarne qualcuna dal vostro fornitore. Era un brav'uomo faceva parte della famiglia di Hoong Joong, il loro capitano, per questo aiutava almeno con quello: lui viveva nel distretto, troppo vecchio per poter stare fuori, ma conosceva perfettamente le vostre motivazioni e rischiava ogni volta per aiutarli ad avere quelle bombole che per la banda erano essenziali.   
San decise perciò di salire al secondo piano: ancora non aveva capito il perché dello sfarzo di quella villa, non sapeva chi ci sarebbe potuto abitare. Piena di quadri marmo, preziosi servizi da thè, argenteria, lampadari di cristallo.   
Lo avevano scelto per la grossa quantità di gioielli presenti, che venivano molto utili per pagare i fornitori.   
Arrivò finalmente al secondo piano, quello in cui sorgeva la grossa sala da pranzo in rovina che sempre ti aveva attirato, nonostante la polvere e le imbottiture delle poltrone sparse ovunque, per non parlare dei vetri infranti e dei cristalli luccicanti che costellavano il pavimento di marmo, coperto talvolta da polverosi tappeti.   
Al giovane piaceva venire lí, sembrava la stanza di un re: poteva sedersi a capotavola e per una volta nella sua vita sentirti al di sopra di qualcosa, anche se soltanto ai granuli di polvere che lasciavano i tappeti in piccole nuvole ad ogni suo passo.   
Ovviamente quel giorno era lí per recuperare dei gioielli da scambiare in cambio delle bombole. Ma qualcosa era diverso.   
San entrò nella stanza cautamente, a passo quasi impercettibile: c'era qualcuno, aveva urtato i vetri sparsi sul pavimento mentre San era rimasto appena fuori dalla porta scardinata.  
Era un ragazzo: non troppo alto, biondiccio, una pelle color miele fin troppo perfetta.   
Si accomodò a capotavola, la sedia era già accuratamente spostata per non fare rumore.   
San aspettò soltanto che il ragazzo lo notasse, mentre ancora lo osservava impegnato a cercare qualcosa.


	2. 1.

Il ladro era impegnato a frugare in una cassaforte che gli era appena capitata sottomano, era aperta, adagiata sopra un cumulo di macerie che erano del muro crollato sotto il suo peso. L'interno era colmo di gioielli e monete d'oro, qualche gruzzolo di banconota, abbastanza da fare fiorire in viso la gioia del ragazzo, ignaro della seconda presenza alle sue spalle.   
La sorpresa di non essere solo lo colse quando notò il riflesso, in una vetrinetta, dell'altra presenza. Il secondo soggetto presente nel salone era accomodato su una elegante sedia, vestito di pelle nera sul soprabito, le sue gambe magre, avvolte nella stoffa nera erano accavallate, una sopra all'altra, in attesa della tua attenzione  
«cazzo..»  
Fu l'unica parola che uscì sussurrata dalle labbra del ragazzo biondo, terrorizzato dalla situazione in cui si era cacciato. Non aveva mai incrociato nessuna banda fino a quel momento.   
San si era ben accorto di come il giovane lo avesse notato: si era irrigidito, mentre gli dava ancora le spalle, quasi in cerca di un modo per scomparire.   
San decise di alzarsi, di avvicinarsi cautamente al piccolo ladro per fargli solo prendere paura, fargli capire che era territorio sbagliato per lui. Non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni agli occhi di San, era un semplice esploratore che si era imbattuto nel luogo sbagliato.  
«Credo che tu stia prendendo le cose sbagliate»  
Il biondo rimase a fissare il riflesso del ragazzo che si era avvicinato cautamente . Avrebbe scelto sicuramente di lasciare lì tutto, fuggire dopo essersi scusato, eppure quella volta era disperato, gli serviva denaro o seriamente sarebbe rimasto per strada. Con gli occhi vaganti riuscì a notare una finestra aperta, il primo pensiero che gli si presentò in testa di quello di saltare e lo fece. Tutto il palazzo era circondato da sabbia, non sarebbe stato pericoloso per lui, o almeno il pensiero così lo ingannava.  
Prima che San potesse realizzare la cosa, era già pronto a balzare sul cornicione della finestra. Solo quando fu sul punto di saltare riuscì a notare come, col forte vento, la sabbia veniva spostata rivelando pietre poco gentili al disotto, ma prontamente riuscì ad attaccarsi al cornicione della finestra, ritrovandosi nei guai.   
San aveva richiamato ad alta voce uno dei suoi colleghi che riuscì a catturare il giovane prima che facesse la follia di saltare nel vuoto. Il suo compare lo stava tenendo in modo poco gentile difatti, il ragazzo, stava cercando di liberarsi, ma tutto venne interrotto da una voce di una terza figura, ferma sulla porta. Erano tutti vestiti di nero, con capelli a visiera ampia e maschere, il ladro riusciva a notare la differenza solo nell'altezza e nella stazza, ad eccezione del l'ultimo comparso: aveva abiti più ricchi e importanti, a differenza degli altri due ragazzi in nero nella stanza, quest'ultimo era adornato con gioielli d'oro e argento, per lo più orecchini e anelli, la testa del ragazzo suggerì il brutto pensiero che fosse il capo di quella banda e aveva ragione.  
Il baccano che proveniva al secondo piano aveva allarmato il Capitano, tanto da spingerlo a salire, cosa che preferiva evitare non essendo amante della lussuria del primo piano del palazzo. La prima cosa che riuscì a notare fu il ragazzo catturato, col viso ancora avvolto nelle stoffe piene di sabbia. Annuì subito alla risposta di San, ordinando così di portare l'estraneo nella sala comune, dove venne fatto sedere su una sedia, con solo loro tre presenti. Al capitano non andava molto a genio avere estranei attorno, ma doveva assicurarsi che avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa all'interno delle mura, non poteva permettersi di essere cacciato anche all'esterno della città.  
Con un solo gesto del capo, il capitano, ordinò di togliere le sciarpe del ragazzo, svelando il viso della ragazzo, colorato dalla pelle colore miele. La sola presenza della possente figura al suo fianco, non che Mingi, probabilmente bastava a non far venire strane idee all'estraneo. Unica cosa che lo rendeva all'apparenza "temibile", secondo tutti loro, ma sembrava funzionare. Anche perché il ragazzo era già molto agitato ed intimorito di suo.  
Come gli scoprirono il viso, l'attenzione di San puntò totalmente su di lui, senza nemmeno pensarci: ora poteva vedere meglio la sua pelle baciata dal sole, i lineamenti duri in contrasto con il terrore che aveva negli occhi. Ma in qualche modo lo rendeva ancora più interessante ai suoi occhi... quasi attraente.   
Forse senza quasi.   
«Cosa stava facendo?»  
È la prima domanda che il Capitano pose al ragazzo al suo fianco, ma questi non rispose: osservandolo con la coda dell'occhio, il capitano, poté vedere il suo secondo catturato totalmente dal volto dell'intruso, era il solito. Appena San tornò sull'attenti, il più grande aveva già trovato da solo la risposta. Con tono calmo, quasi sereno, iniziò a interloquire con il prigioniero, facendosi dire come cercava semplicemente dei soldi per la famiglia, come se a nessun'altro servissero, come se a loro non fossero serviti. Erano l'unico modo per ripagare il nonno del capitano, che rischiava ogni settimana di farsi buttare fuori dalla città per loro.  
Ma se non avesse più dovuto farlo?   
Un idea balzata in testa al ragazzo, una idea per nulla male.   
Dopo aver spostato una sedia davanti al ragazzo, il Capitano si sedette a gambe accavallate, togliendo il cappello e la mascherina. Iniziò a parlare col ragazzo con tutta la calma del mondo.  
«Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?»  
L'estraneo balbettava. Prendeva male il respiro, probabilmente Mingi era stato troppo rude e gli aveva fatto prendere, oltre allo spavento, anche un colpo da qualche parte. Ma il Capitano rimase composto, prestando interesse ad ascoltare il suo nome.   
«Wooyoung? È un nome coreano, ce ne sono pochi in giro. Suppongo tu sia di Edo, viste le vicinanze..»  
Il ragazzo annuì col capo agitato e il capitano non può che soffiare una risata.  
«Ho parenti ad Edo, come tutti noi d'altronde, alcuni ad Hong Kong, ma quelli sono spostamenti strani.»  
Il terrore negli occhi del ragazzo lo faceva ridere, non credeva di apparire così malvagio da distruggerlo, come suggerivano i suoi occhi.  
«Oh, non guardarmi così Wooyoung, a nome di capitano, prometto che non ti torceremo capello. Non siamo quel tipo di gente.   
Ma ovviamente, sappiamo bene che c'è una grossa ricompensa a chi segnala e fa catturare gente come noi. Non possiamo lasciarti andare senza le giuste precauzioni.  
Perciò, visto che noi dobbiamo essere sicuri che tu taccia, dobbiamo tenerti sott'occhio. A te servono soldi, perciò ti propongo un piccolo lavoro.   
Dovrai semplicemente fare da corriere tra noi e un nostro contatto interno. Sono cose da nulla, qualche bombola di gas, libri, per lo più gioielli. Nulla di illegale, nulla che ti possa mandare in carcere, almeno finché non scoveranno anche noi.   
La paga sarà il doppio di quello che hai preso prima in mano, sarà una collana di perle, un bracciale di diamanti, varierà. Offerta migliore non c'è.   
Dovresti accettare, poiché se declini l'offerta dovremo sbarazzarci di te in qualche modo.»  
Provava a metterlo in soggezione, in modo da convincerlo. La proposta che ne uscì era piuttosto interessante: il povero vecchio era ormai allo stremo, ogni volta che era il turno di San ad andare a scambiare la merce lo notava sempre più stanco, e nonostante ciò continuava ad aiutare non solo suo nipote, ma bensì tutti loro. E non erano certamente pochi. Cercavano tutti di fare di tutto per agevolargli gli scambi, ma a quell'età aveva soltanto bisogno di riposo, pover'uomo.  
L'offerta di HongJoong era alta, ed il ragazzo sembrava abbastanza coraggioso da poter procedere ad un lavoro del genere. Oltre che disperato. Nessuno di loro conosceva quel ragazzo, ma se era disperato da saltare da una finestra per neppure 130 000 won, sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto comodo un lavoro così. Il capitano lo aveva riconosciuto però, molto spesso lo vedeva passare col quad per andare ben oltre i confini imposti dal governo.   
Era chiaramente uno di loro, ma era ancora troppo buono per intenderlo.  
Dopo qualche momento di riflessione il giovane accetta, Hongjoong soddisfatto decide di mandarlo quella sera con San, in modo che capisse chi fosse il vostro fornitore, così da farsi conoscere per i seguenti tempi.   
Finalmente venne sciolta quell'aria tesa, HongJoong non gli avrebbe mai fatto nulla di male, doveva solo cercare di "intimorirlo". Nessuno sapeva come ci riuscisse, visto il suo viso delicato, e la statura non troppo piazzata. C'era qualcosa in lui che però lo rendeva tanto carismatico sotto ogni aspetto, era stato naturale per i componenti del suo gruppo riconoscerlo come capitano.   
Si prendeva cura di loro, ed erano quasi certi che avrebbe iniziato a farlo anche con quel ragazzo.  
«Dopo lo scambio lo lascerò tornare al distretto o dovrò riportarlo qui?»  
San si avvicinò al suo capitano per domandare come avrebbe dovuto agire dopo l'incontro, era necessario affidarsi al Capitano totalmente in quelle situazioni. Non era mai successo che qualcuno si infiltrasse nel palazzo, li derubasse e fuggisse. Al contrario di molte bande esterne, loro, non erano impostore, si definivano meglio come sopravvissuti, esattamente come polte tribù che vivevano nel deserto, distanti dalle mura della città di Edo: città contaminata dalla modernità, basata su un passato inesistente e nascosto a chiunque, tanto meno che a loro.  
« pure tornare a Edo. Ma assicurati che capisca che facciamo sul serio, quindi nulla faccia smielata, l'hai già fatta abbastanza mentre lo interrogavo.»  
Il Capitano aveva quel modo giocoso di riprendere San, scherzando molto spesso con lui sulle sfaccettature del ragazzo, totalmente impulsivo sulle sue azioni. Ma per quanto San guardasse storto il suo Capitano dopo quei commenti, sapeva che diceva certe cose per paura di perderlo, che venisse ferito da un ragazzo troppo vigliacco da permettersi di svincolare le regole e ricambiare le sue attenzioni e sopratutto non avrebbe fatto cadere tutto il suo palco per un ragazzo carino.  
«Sarai al punto di scambio fai caricare a lui le bombole, te nel frattempo chiarisci a mio nonno che deve tenerlo sott'occhio. Magari gli può chiedere di aiutarlo in casa e assicurarsi che non dica nulla, magari riesce a raccontargli qualcosa del passato e a interessarlo, se ci riesce siamo a cavallo, abbiamo la nostra garanzia. Non farti sentire da lui. Prima che vada dagli il prossimo giorno dell'appuntamento. Dovrà passare da casa di mio nonno e da li arrivare fin qua, da solo. Perciò digli l'ora e la data, ok? »  
«Non preoccuparti, gli dirò tutto il necessario, ed ora che arriveremo alle mura lo avrò già ingraziato in qualche modo. »  
Commentò San perché HongJoong non si preoccupasse: avrebbe fatto del tuo meglio, avevano davvero bisogno di un tramite. Che fosse soprattutto più giovane e meno impossibilitato a muoversi su lunghe distanze. Ma, per quanto rassicurasse il Capitano, sapeva pure San della sua stessa preoccupazione: erano molto in pensiero per suo nonno, per la vecchiaia che avanzava e ovviamente per la paura che venisse scoperto. Per quello si proponeva sempre San per andare a fare gli scambi, ormai sapeva come fare senza pesare troppo sulle spalle dell'anziano. Voleva in qualche modo ricambiare tutto quello che HongJoong aveva sempre fatto per lui, dal primo momento in cui era arrivato lì.  
Verso mezzanotte, San entrò nella stanza avanzata e messa a disposizione per Wooyoung per chiamare quest'ultimo, il quale si era messo a riposare qualche ora sulla branda che era stata messa a disposizione in stanza. Durante il viaggio in quad, nella notte gelida che era solita del deserto esterno alle mura della città, i due ragazzi viaggiavano in silenzio, senza scambiare una sola sillaba, più probabilmente per la stanchezza che affliggeva entrambi in quel momento. Appena sono poco lontano dalle mura, lasciarono entrambi i veicoli dietro a delle rocce, avvicinandosi poi a piedi. Un dettaglio interessante che scoprì Wooyoung quella notte fu come, senza averlo mai notato, nella parte bassa delle mura ci fossero situate regolarmente delle finestrelle, giuste per far passare una persona di statura media. erano abbastanza alte, ma il problema non era cosi grande, difatti entrambi riuscirono agilmente ad entrare. L'apertura in questione dava su una delle parti più caotiche e povere della città, difatti i ragazzi, appena entrati, si ritrovarono fra una moltitudine di banchetti zeppi di stoffe, probabilmente finte o rubate, che pendevano da ogni parte. Nessuno dei due c'era mai stato o aveva conosciuto profondamente quell'ala della città, ma al momento non era importante. Raggiungendo la casa del parente del Capitano, San si fece riconoscere in lontananza con un piccolo segnale luminoso, per avvertire l'anziano che attendeva tranquillamente i due individui sulla soglia. Senza presentarsi a vicenda, Wooyoung fu costretto dall'esterno a trasportare le bombole di gas e altri necessari, avanti e in dietro dalla casa dell'anziano fino ai veicoli. Tutto il processo rubò molto tempo al ragazza, che, ad ogni giro, cercava di captare i discorsi tra l'anziano e San, ma non ci riuscì mai.   
Tornati i due ragazzi alla villa ormai erano quasi le due di notte, Wooyoung pensava ormai solamente alla doccia e al suo amato letto, difatti, appena sono sistemate le ultime bombole di gas nel magazzino del palazzo, il ragazzo decise di dirigersi verso l'uscita, quasi di corsa dopo aver salutato con un gesto del capo l'accompagnatore. San decise però di fermarlo e di ringraziarlo, accompagnandosi anche con una presentazione che il povero ragazzo ricambiò, mentre si sistemava lo zaino sul suo veicolo, in cerca delle chiavi.  
«Questo lo sapevo. Tieni, per oggi. »  
Il ragazzo non era ancora molto sciolto, eppure il suo sguardo leggermente accigliato era tremendamente attraente per San, il quale on sapeva se era per disperazione o cos'altro quella sua perdita di testa per uno sconosciuto, al quale, per ringraziarlo, ma anche per addolcirlo, decise di regalargli una piccola catenina d'oro, estratta da una tasca. Era una semplice collanina d'oro che non valeva più di un centinaio di won, ma il nuovo arrivato aveva aiutato San senza troppe storie, e poi, in qualche senso, lo aveva costretto a buttarsi dalla finestra e voleva farsi perdonare. Wooyoung non poté che rilassare la sua espressione al dono del ragazzo, di certo non se lo aspettava, l'espressione di stupore sul suo volto era più visibile di quanto credesse, ma accettò con piacere il piccolo regalo. Fu l'ultima interazione che i due ebbero per quella settimana, Wooyoung difatti si apprestava a tornare a casa .  
Il giovane sperava che tutta la famiglia fosse a riposare al suo rientro a casa, anche se il pensiero di rimanere fuori per la notte non gli suonava tanto male, c'era sempre stata una strana tranquillità e, all'interno delle mura, con la temperatura perennemente stiva era pure rilassante. Ma il pensiero perenne della doccia lo tarmava e lo aveva portato fin lì. Appena entrato, il ragazzo notò la porta della cucina socchiusa, da cui usciva uno spiraglio di luce che tagliava, affilato come un coltello, il buio e la quiete placida di tutto l'appartamento. quella luce era allo stesso modo silenziosa, ma carica di attesa e angoscia, Wooyoung era a conoscenza di cosa lo aspettasse, ma ugualmente scelse di evitare la cucina e, in modo silenzioso, avvicinarsi alle scale per salire al piano superiore. Ma, ovviamente, venne scoperto e fatta subito accomodare in cucina. Wooyoung, a differenza di molte persone in città, non aveva una famiglia, era "ospite" di amici fin da quando era piccolo ed era cresciuto a braccetto con il figlio maggiore della coppia che lo aveva ospitato gentilmente. Yeosang era il suo migliore amico, colui che si preoccupava sempre del ragazzo e non era particolarmente felice saperlo fuori dalle mura, gli aveva sempre messo ansia pensarlo completamente esposto e da solo. Quel giorno che aveva tardato più del solito, fin troppo, era rimasto sveglio ad attenderlo in cucina preoccupato, fino a notte fonda. Il telefono fuori dalle mura non prendeva, perciò mantenersi in contatto era impossibile per loro ed era la preoccupazione maggiore per Yeosang. Ma quando finalmente sentì il rumore della soglia aprirsi, tirò un sospiro di sollievo; appena Wooyoung gli si presentò davanti, Yeosang attese che si togliesse le sciarpe dal viso, per parlare.   
«Wooyoung, io non ti fermo dal fare quello che vuoi, ma non puoi tornare nel bel mezzo della notte senza avvertire nessuno. Poteva esserti successa qualsiasi cosa »  
Il suo tono era stanco e abbastanza serio, sembrava un discorso da adulto, eppure il viso angelico del ragazzo era tutt'altro di ciò che si potesse pensare, Wooyoung lo sapeva perfettamente. Proprio perché Yeosang non era realmente un adulto al 100% non poteva degli la verità, che era stato catturato, comprato da una banda dell'esterno. Wooyoung sapeva di non potergli dire nulla e gli sarebbe stata dura, ma magri col passare del tempo, quando avrebbe capito che non era nulla di pericolo. Ma Yeosang era diverso da Wooyoung era una persona giusta, leale, che si teneva attaccata a quella vita e la trattava con dolcezza e giustizia. Era sempre stato certo che avrebbe preferito tradire lui al posto di mantenere il segreto e mentire allo stato, famiglia. Eppure si sforzava di mantenere in segreto le varie uscite dell'amico, il quale voleva ugualmente tenerlo sotto sorveglianza, ma Yeosang era coerente su quanto Wooyoung fosse diverso da lui, non poteva impedirgli di fare ciò che voleva, soprattutto se si trattava di uscire dalla città. Il ragazzo non amava mentire ai suoi genitori, ma veder Wooyoung soddisfatto quando tornava da fuori era per lui un fattore che non poteva ignorare, ne era felice. Quel giorno però Wooyoung appariva un po scosso, ma forse era solo stanchezza.   
«Andiamo a dormire? Sembri stanco »  
Il biondo annuì abbastanza stanco, anche se prima voleva solo farsi una doccia, per lavare via tutta quella brutta giornata. Avrebbe pensato a tutto il giorno seguente.


End file.
